


Let Me Be Your Downfall

by creepy_shetan



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own problems, but this isn't one of them. Set during s4.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/12/11 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The boss is pointing to the whiteboards as he speaks. His sleeve slides away from his wrist for a moment. Kent waits for a second glimpse to be sure. 

Yes. No rubber band.

As they disperse, Kent watches the boss share a quick word with the sarge and then disappear into his office. For the next six minutes, Kent thinks of knocking on the door. He ultimately decides against it, the idea of the boss seeing him in the glass as he sees himself leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Two hours later, Kent can't distinguish between hope and fear when he is summoned to the boss's office. He's so busy avoiding his reflection that he misses something.

The boss reaches for his wrist and stops. He reaches for his tiger balm and stops. He swivels his chair away, but Kent still catches the ugly frown marring his face and the muttered words.

"I wonder what you think of me."

Kent wishes he could say and do a hundred things. He only dares to try one.

"The best."

Surprise erases the boss’s frown.

"...Sir."

The boss returns his smile, self-conscious yet sincere, and this particular mirror doesn’t bother Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, [any noun]fall  
> The theme: Drabbles  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/484832.html?thread=72664032#t72664032).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... The title is from Matchbox 20's song "Downfall."


End file.
